


A Sky Full of Stars

by blueny63



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueny63/pseuds/blueny63
Summary: Was it too soon? Did he read this all wrong? Did she just want to be friends and never want this? He thought they had been straddling the line between friends and more for a while now, but what did he know. Maybe it was just his subconscious, reading too much into signs that weren’t actually signs because deep down it was what he wanted to be true. Everything about the situation was too delicate and he was afraid if he moved it would all shatter around him.Post season 7, pre-season 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars  
First chapter inspired by Taylor Swift - Lover

Lance walked into the lounge and collapsed on the couch, sprawled out, limbs everywhere. Allura sunk into the spot next to him.

“Fun day talking to reporters?” he asked.

“Yes I had the best day keeping Keith from snapping at them” Allura sighed. “Did you give Shiro a hard time?”

“Me? Giving someone, especially Shiro, a hard time?” Lance replied. “When have I ever done anything like that?”

They both erupted into giggles only to turn them into yawns. Team Voltron had been split up all day in pairs to hold interviews with the growing media. Everyone on Earth who wasn’t on the Garrison base during the Galra occupation wanted to know who they were and what had happened and what was going to happen next.

“I think we should probably head back to our rooms and get some rest,” Lance yawned. “We have an early start and a busy day tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right,” Allura responded. “There is something I want to show you on the way back though.”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

The two paladins dragged themselves off the couch and headed towards the exit. As they walked towards the hallway where the paladins all had rooms, Allura guided them to the right instead of the left at the first fork. Opening up an unmarked door revealed a staircase going down towards an underground hallway.

“A secret passageway!” Lance beamed. “Nice find.”

Allura grinned up at him. “It brings us to just around the corner from our rooms.”

They made their way down the stairs and Allura flicked a light on. The whole passageway lit up in a soft orange glow. Dust and dirt covered most of the floor, but there were a few sets of footprints. As the pair made their way further down, they spotted some tools left behind.

“I guess they’re doing some building maintenance down here,” Allura explained. “There’s more tools than yesterday.”

“Do you hear that?” Lance asked. “It sounds like there’s music playing.”

Allura stopped walking to try and hear more clearly. As she strained to listen, she could hear the faint sound of music playing.

“Oh no, maybe they’re not done working for the night. I don’t think we’re actually supposed to be down here.”

“Don’t worry Princess, we’re paladins of Voltron. We saved Earth. We can go wherever we want around here.”

Lance sounded so confident as he said that and smiled at her so brightly that she couldn’t help but agree with him. He wasn’t actually one hundred percent confident though, as he looked like he was sneaking around somewhere he shouldn’t be when he started walking again. Allura giggled to herself and followed after him.

As they rounded the corner, the music became louder. A couple of feet ahead lay a toolbox and a speaker, but with no maintenance worker in sight.

“Looks like they just forgot to turn it off” Lance said. “Nobody to yell at us about trespassing down here.”

“We should probably turn it off for them” Allura responded. “We don’t want it playing all night and the battery dying.”

As she moved to turn the offending speaker off, Lance stopped her.

“No! No!” he exclaimed. “I love this song. I haven’t heard it in forever.”

Sure enough, a new song had just begun playing, soft and pretty piano and guitar filling the hallway. Allura smiled, thinking she wouldn’t mind listening to a nice song, especially if it was one Lance liked so much. What she wasn’t prepared for was Lance asking her if she wanted to dance.

“Umm, yes!” was her graceful response.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and grabbed her hand with his other one. After a brief moment of panic, Allura placed her free hand on Lance’s bicep and gave a shy smile up to him. The lyrics began and the pair started to sway to the music. Lance looked at her with the softest, most loving expression in his eyes and began to twirl her as the chorus began.

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close?_

_Forever and ever_

_Take me out and take me home_

_You’re my, my, my, my, lover_

They were laughing, swaying, spinning, and twirling as the song continued through the next verse and chorus. Allura felt light and happy, in ways that she hadn’t really felt since before she was woken up from her 10,000 year slumber. She felt a weight be lifted off her shoulders, a sadness lifted from her heart as she danced with Lance, and she realized that they had always felt lighter whenever she was with him. She had started toeing this line with him since before Lotor was in the picture and her time spent on Earth, seeing Lance with his family and desperately trying to save his home and all of the people on it, confirmed that she was ready to cross that line.

_My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All’s well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be over dramatic and true to my lover_

_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I’ll save you a seat, lover_

As the wedding vow sounding part of the song played, Lance wondered if he made the right decision asking Allura to dance to such a romantic song. Did she think that he wanted to be her lover, that he wanted what the lyrics described with her? Well yes, that was what he wanted, but he didn’t want her to know that if she didn’t feel the same way. Was it too soon? Did he read this all wrong? Did she just want to be friends and never want this? He thought they had been straddling the line between friends and more for a while now, but what did he know. Maybe it was just his subconscious, reading too much into signs that weren’t actually signs because deep down it was what he wanted to be true. Everything about the situation was too delicate and he was afraid if he moved it would all shatter around him.

Lance swallowed his thoughts and twirled Allura one more time before the last chorus began. As she came back to center, she surprised him by moving closer and resting her head on his chest. He was sure his heart rate was through the roof and pounding against her head, but Allura just nuzzled in further and Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The song ended, and the first few notes of an old seventies rock song Lance didn’t recognize played before the speaker died and the music stopped completely. The two of them stood in the middle of the hallway still holding onto each other closely, until Allura lifted her head and looked straight into Lance’s eyes with her entire heart.

“Will you save all of your dirtiest jokes for me?” she asked, with a cross between a smirk and a smile on her face.

“Of course,” Lance replied easily. “As long as you always save me a seat.”

Allura was fully beaming up at him now, but swiftly moved her head up and towards his, just as Lance leant down to meet her lips with his.

As Allura kissed Lance, she did it with all of her heart. It was soft and full of love and felt like warmth, and home, and happiness. It just felt right, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinning like an idiot as they pulled away from each other.

“Wow,” Lance sighed. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while now.”

“I’ve been waiting too,” Allura confessed. “Let’s do it again.”

She flung both of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in hers. Their first kiss was gentle and sweet, but now they kissed with a fiery passion, holding each other tightly and opening up their mouths to one another.

Just as Lance’s hand started playing with the hem of her shirt, the alarm on his watch started beeping. They stopped and pulled away from each other, but didn’t fully let go of one another.

“It’s gotten really late,” he explained. “That’s my ‘Why are you still awake? Go to bed!’ alarm.”

“We do have an early day tomorrow,” Allura sighed as she leaned against his shoulder. “We probably should get some sleep.”

As they started off down the rest of the hallway, Lance grabbed Allura’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She smiled back up at him and could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks, but decided she was too content right now to care. They continued in silence down the hall until they came to a stop in front of the exit staircase.

They both turned and started talking to each other at the same time.

“I think it might be best…”

“I don’t think that…”

They both gave an awkward chuckle before Lance continued on with what he wanted to say.

“I don’t think that we should tell the others yet. I don’t want to make it a big ‘Thing’ with everyone. I just want this to be something special between us. For now at least.”

Allura sighed and felt some tension release from her shoulders.

“That’s exactly what I was going to say. I think it would be best and I want to just have time with you to figure this ‘Thing’ out,” she explained. “But the Lance I met a year and a half ago definitely wouldn’t want to keep this a secret.”

“Yea well the Lance a few months ago kept his Altean broadsword a secret from Hunk for two weeks because he just wanted it to be something special between the two of us,” Lance responded. “I guess I’ve just grown up a bit since we first met.”

“Well, I for one, really like the person you’ve grown into,” Allura grinned as she opened the door.

They exited the underground passageway and turned the corner, and sure enough, they were in the hallway with all of the paladins’ rooms. Allura’s room was first on the right, while Lance’s room was all the way at the other end.

The pair paused outside of Allura’s door once they reached it. Lance quickly looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure no one was coming before giving Allura a little peck on the lips.

“Good night, Allura,” he whispered. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Good night Lance,” she whispered back at him as he walked down to his own bed.

Allura yet again found herself blushing as she smiled to herself and entered her room, collapsing on her bed as she held one hand over her heart and the other over her lips, filled with happiness over the surprising way the night had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I did it. I wrote the second chapter.

A week later found Lance sprawled out on Allura’s bed while she packed all the belongings she had to bring with her on the Atlas.

“It’s crazy that we’re leaving so soon already,” he sighed. “It feels like we only just got back to Earth.”

Allura paused briefly. She knew that this conversation was a long time coming, as soon as the launch date for the Atlas and the paladins had been set last month. She hated how she was dragging the paladins away from their families and homes yet again. She especially hated how Lance felt about it; him being upset made her upset, and he had been so homesick the first time he went up to space.

Allura took a deep breath before turning to face Lance. She wanted to say the right thing, to let him know how grateful she was that he would still fight this war by her side even when he didn’t want to leave his family, and to let him know that she would be there for him when he got sad and started missing home.

“It has come quite quickly,” she said, while mentally facepalming. That didn’t cover even half of what she wanted to say.

“At least I’ll be able to say goodbye before we leave this time,” Lance continued. “And Veronica will be with me, but I haven’t decided if that’s a good or bad thing yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll get annoyed sometimes, but overall it will be a good thing. I’m glad you’re still coming”

“Still coming? Did you think I’d just abandon you and Voltron?” Lance was no longer lying down, instead sitting straight up and ready to stand and walk out the door.

“No! No! I meant… umm…” Allura desperately tried to cover her tracks. “I just meant in spite of how much you missed your family the first time, I’m happy you still want to finish this fight. You already know that you’re going to miss them and how hard it will be and yet you’re going to come anyways. It’s very brave of you Lance.”

“Oh…” Lance had visibly relaxed now. “Thank you. I guess I didn’t really see it that way, just that I had started something and the right thing to do is to finish it, no matter what.”

“Still, it’s brave,” Allura responded, while walking over to sit down next to Lance. “I don’t know how you always do this.”

“Do what?”

“Always know the right thing to say to me when I’m upset or nervous or stressed. I just wanted to tell you how I know it’s hard for you to leave your family again but that I appreciate that you are. And when you get homesick and start feeling down I’ll be there for you and try to make you feel better. I want to be there for you. I just had to dig myself into a hole before being able to spit it out.”

Lance gave her a bright smile and squeezed her hand.

“At least you did just eventually spit it out,” he laughed. “The trick, Princess, is to not think about it. Just don’t think before saying or doing anything and it will always be easy and genuine. But thank you for saying all of that. It already makes me feel better just to know that you’re going to be there.”

Allura smiled up at him and could feel a blush spread across her cheeks. She cupped his face in her free hand and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips were only touching for about two seconds when the tell-tale sound of the door opening could be heard.

The pair quickly broke apart and Lance jumped up from the bed, only to hit his head on the low ceiling above it. He groaned loudly.

“What is going on in here?” Pidge asked as she walked in.

“Just walked and uh hit my head on the wall,” Lance answered. “You know, just not paying attention to things.”

“Yea, sure” Pidge said, not looking convinced.

“Well, I’ll see you two at the meeting later,” Lance said as he walked out into the hallway.

“You and Lance were just hanging out in your room?” Pidge asked while turning to Allura.

“Yea, he came in with a question about when we were going train later, and just stayed and talked while I packed. I quite enjoy talking to him.”

“You don’t have to defend it,” Pidge said, beginning to sound like she was defending why she asked in the first place. “It just still takes some getting used to seeing you two actually be friends.”

“I’d say we’ve been friends for a while now,” Allura responded, thinking back on how far her and Lance’s relationship had come. In the beginning he had annoyed her with bad timed pickup lines and goofing off when he needed to be serious, but at some point the lines had stopped and he had become a trusted ally both on and off the battlefield. Sure, he still goofed off a lot, but Allura had come to realize that a lot of it was trying to ease tense situations and loosen up his fellow paladins while they were in the middle of a war.

Pidge thought on Allura’s statement for a moment before agreeing.

“I guess you have been,” she said, while still looking like she was suspicious about something. “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about some tech on the Atlas.”

Pidge dove into some techno babble and giving a list of everything that still needed to be completed on the Atlas before they could take off in a few days. Allura tried her best to listen, all while wishing that her and Lance hadn’t been interrupted.


End file.
